1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved power driven wrench and more particularly, to a power wrench having a driving power source and a housing with a socket receiving head for tightening and loosening various types of nuts and bolts.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of power wrenches are well-known in the art. Generally, there is need to provide an impact wrench adapted to be powered for fastening and loosening nuts, bolts and screws in normal and emergency maintenance work around houses and automobiles. For example, while working on automobile maintenance for tightening and loosening the nuts and bolts, the worker spends long hours and much energy to do simple tasks by using conventional ratchet tools. Also, current pistol-style hand held power tools are readily available for tightening screws, and some have an adapter to drive sockets for working with hexagonal nuts and bolts. However, such tools are not useful when working in a tight space such as around the engine compartment of a vehicle or in the case of using a long bolts requiring extended socket length for kitchen sink assembly.
Such power wrenches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,924 (Grabovac), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,955 (Akiyoshi et al.), as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,990 (Miner). In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,795 (Curtiss) discloses a blade wrench including an adjustable interconnection disposed between a tool body and a blade portion which permits selective angular positioning of the blade portion of the wrench relative to the tool body.
However, such conventional tools suffer from many problems. For example, the rotary power driver does not include confining spaces in the engine compartment of automobiles and at the same time, does not allow the bolts to pass through the center of a head and socket assembly of the driver to permit the driver to travel along the length of the bolts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved power driven wrench which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional power driven nut and bolt drivers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric motor driven tool for working with nuts and bolts, screws, and other fastening devices by means of sockets adapted to drive members configured to drive nuts and the bolts, screws of various types, and drill bits, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric impact wrench for working in a confining work space as well as in lengthy bolt fastening applications, without requiring an extender bar in non-confining work space applications.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide hand power tools that are more inexpensive than the conventional hand tools, and which are more useful around the house and garage alike, for home projects or mechanic""s application using a socket driver body with sizes up to {fraction (13/16 )}of an inch, or even sizes of from 1 to 2 inches or more.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a power driven nut and bolt driver which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to a power driven nut and bolt driver for use in tight space and with lengthy bolts because it is relatively flat and uses a cylinder pipe that permits the driver to travel along the length of the bolt. The nut and bolt uses sockets having an opening in one end.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.